


Surprise Soulmate

by Mystery_Spot67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Spot67/pseuds/Mystery_Spot67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that you meet your soulmate and then you age together. But what if you meet your soulmate and don't realize it. Dean always swore that he would know when he met his, but once he and his best friend Castiel graduated high school everything changed for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Soulmate

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas" I answered.

"Why, in the hell did they have to plan our graduation, on the hottest fucking day ever, outside?" I almost fall out of my chair laughing.

"I don't know Cas, why don't you take it up with Metatron when he hands you your diploma?"

"Fine," Cas huffs and puffs the rest of the way through the ceremony, and only stops when his name is called. Cas stops for a second before he moves on from our principle. I can barely keep myself in my chair when he walks back.

"Did you ask him?" 

"You bet your ass I did, and you know what he said? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. He stammered for a second before I walked away.""Hey, before they call your name, I have to go back to my parents house after this is over. I forgot a box, it should only take a few minutes, but I'll meet you back at the apartment later." 

"Ok, I guess I'll be right back," I stand up when they call my name and walk to the stage. While I'm walking to the podium I wipe my sweaty palms on the black gown. "Thank you," I shake his hand and turn towards my mom and brother so they can get pictures.  
\-------  
I meet my mom beside her car, "I'm gonna follow you to the house, can I borrow your car after, I have to take a box to the apartment," 

"Yes, I suppose that'll be fine," I turn to walk towards my bike. 

"Hey Anael, did you miss me baby, cause I sure missed you, I slip the gown off and put it in the saddle bag. After I swing my leg over her I start the engine and listen to the roar, after I turn onto the road I realize that I'm actually in front of my mom. I beat her to our house and park in the grass. 

"Castiel why the hell did you park that thing there," she scolds me and shoots a disapproving look at my bike. "You know how that kills my grass," She stomps up to the door and opens the door, I follow her and wait for her to hand me her keys, after a few minutes of her throwing things around the kitchen I speak up. 

"Mother, can I have your keys?" 

"Here," she yells throwing them at me and barely missing my head. I get the box from my room and try to sneak past the kitchen, where she has been drinking since she got there. 

"Goodbye mother," I whisper, I already know how angry she is with me for moving out, but that doesn't mean that it will ruin my mood.  
\--------  
While I'm waiting for Cas to get back to the apartment I start unpacking my own stuff in my room, all of my clothes are already either hanging or folded up, so I start to unroll all of my poster. Most of my walls will be covered in posters from different bands. Before I unpack those I go to the kitchen and get a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Almost all of the furniture that occupies our apartment was bought or given to us from family members. I pull out the pots and pans from a box and designate a cabinet next to the oven to them, after I have them all situated in the cabinet I stand back up and unpack plates, bowls, and cups. I realize that it's much easier to unpack a room that I'm not likely to spend 90% of my time in. Cas walks through the door about the time that I finish putting away the dishes. 

"Dean? Where are you?" he calls. 

"I'm in the kitchen, which is officially unpacked." 

"Wow, you did all that in just this little time?"

"Yea, its not that hard to unpack a kitchen." 

Cas and I go into our own rooms and unpack some more, I finish faster than Cas since I arrived at the apartment sooner. 

"Hey Cas, I have to go talk to Chuck about getting another key, I'll be right back." 

"Ok Dean, see you later." 

While Dean goes to talk to the building manager I finish unpacking my room, I finish unpacking all of my clothes and reach for another box. After unfolding the flaps I see that the box contains all of my bee memorabilia, bumblebee posters, stuffed bees, a bear dressed up like a bee, and a bee hive lantern that hangs from the ceiling. I decide to only unpack some of the items and put the rest in my closet, I don't want Dean to see it all and make fun of me. I hang up the lanterns above my bed and but the bear on my bedside table, I quickly stow the rest in the back of my closet and shut the door. Dean walks through the front door and straight to my room. 

"Hey Cas, sorry it took so long to get your key, um here it is." He hands me a key and shoves his hands in his pocket. "Hey Cas do you want to go to the movies?" 

"Sure, what's playing?" 

"I'm not sure, let's find out." 

"Ok, sounds fun" Dean and I walk down three flights of stairs to the parking lot.

"Do you want to follow me or just go together?" I ask.

"Um, we can go to-shit, I left my keys upstairs," Dean continues to pat all of his pockets even though he already did.

"Dean, its ok, we can just take Anael." Dean looks at me for a minute.

"Oh, um alright, let's go," I swing my leg over my bike and put the key in the ignition.

"Are you coming Dean?" I ask, I look at Dean, who has been staring at me since I suggested riding Anael, "are you ok Dean?" 

"Um, yea, I've just, never ridden a motorcycle, and I'm just kind of nervous." I have to hold back a laugh. 

"Dean, I've been riding this motorcycle since I was sixteen, I've never wrecked, and I've even gotten safe driving checks from Allstate for never wrecking, you are perfectly safe with me driving," 

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be nervous," he grumbles. Once I start the engine I can't hear him, so I don't say anything about his muttering. As soon as I start to move Dean grabs my shoulders and digs his head in between my shoulder blades. I smile before I realize that I am, I stop smiling and turn onto the street towards the movie theater. 

\--------

After the Dean and I walk back out to the parking lot toward Anael, apparently during the movie Dean had forgotten how we had got there in the first place, as soon as Dean sees the bike he stops walking and talking.

"Dean, are you ok?" I ask. 

"Dean, I already told you, you'll be fine, I am a good driver." 

"I know that I'm safe, I just feel nervous," 

"Dean, just, get on the bike," I swing my leg over and stomp the ground with my foot. Dean continues to stay put, "Dean, get on the goddamn motorcycle, unless you want me to go home and get your car," Dean immediately puts his leg over the bike, I start the bike and Dean moves his hand from my should to my waist with a whimper. I maneuver through the idiot parkers in the parking lot and swearing at them all, "fucking non parking idiots," I feel Dean laugh into my shoulder, once I finally get to the street I get trapped at a red light.

To our left a woman in a silver car has her window rolled down, "you two are so cute together." 

Dean and I both immediately jerk our heads to the left to stare at the woman, Dean speaks up first,   
"we're actually not together," he says flatly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just saw the way you were holding on to him and assumed, 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." I leaned to the right and revved the engine. Once were back at the apartment we each head our own ways and go to sleep. 

Over the next two years Dean and I grow even closer together as friends than we were going through 12 years of school, we start going to more movies, and even go out to fancy dinners together. Occasionally we even dressed up really nicely and wore three piece suits, more for fun than anything else. Not once had we considered the fact that we had started feeling older, and we hadn't noticed the signs that everyone is warned about in school, the signs that we had found our soulmate. Neither of us noticed the crow's feet next to our eyes, or the catch in our knees, or even the wrinkles that seemed to appear on our faces. Neither of us noticed that for the last two years we had been aging together, that every time one of us realized that we had a back pain the other had the same pain within a few days, or even hours. So it came as quite a shock when we both went to Dean's mom's house for dinner and his mom had Dean's graduation pictures hanging on the wall. 

"Dean, why do you look so much different than you did at graduation?" 

"What?" he yelled, running back into the front hall, "what do you mean, I look the exact same, It's not like I found my soulmate, we've been living together since graduation." Dean stared at his picture and brought his phone up to look in the camera. "Unless... does that mean... Oh god Cas, I think we might be... I think we might be soulmates." 

"How can we be, I mean, neither one of us is gay, we're both straight, we can't be soulmates. What the hell Dean, are we fucking soulmates?" Dean and I stare at each other for several minutes. 

"Cas I'm sorry, I don't think that we're soulmates." I stare into his eyes for a few minutes, cocking my head to the left. 

"Dean I think we are.


End file.
